The Movement of the New Era
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: After leaving Amy behind for seven years, Amy has changed, but not in a good way. Tortured by the unknown, Amy and her friends venture into the darkness where Amy has been wasting away to find the answers.
1. Finding Changes

Hey, sorry that I have been M.I.A, my rents took my laptop but never fear, I snuck on it, again. XD! Hope you enjoy!

"There, the girl with the pink quills! That's Amy!" Tails shouted as they pointed to the girl who was currently running away from them. She had thread like pink hair that reached to her lower back and dull green eyes surrounded in dark purple to make the gray bags beneath her eyes less visible. She wore a mid thigh blue, long baggy sleeved corset dress and black sandals and a dark brown baggy cloak.

Sonic gasped when he saw her, how different she looked after seven years. "Amy, please don't run" Cream shouted out. "I miss you." It was then when she heard Cream on the verge of tears did she stop and slowly walk back to them, her head down making the hood shadow her face. "What could you possibly want after _seven_ years, huh?" Amy hissed through clenched teeth.

They got a good look at her. The bags around her eyes indicated that she hadn't truly slept in at least three years and her bones poked out everywhere. Her eyes were bloodshot and dull, as if she was dead. "What's happened to you Amy?" Knuckles asked. "Wouldn't you love to know, all the terrible things they did to me after you left. I was defenseless and tortured till I was on the verge of death and then they healed and revived me only to do worse to me after." Amy snarled. "Omigod, Amy! Who would do that to you?" Rouge asked her hand over her mouth, tears in her blue eyes.

"People, anyone who thought hurting someone would get your attention. Guess they were wrong." Amy shrugged and pulled out a dagger from her sleeves. "Wow, Amy easy there." Tails said. Amy rolled her eyes and used the dagger to cut her arm, it was a deep cut. Instead of crimson blood pooling out of the gash, it was black. The wound healed within a few seconds. "Amy…" Tails trailed off.

"Now you see I have venom flowing through my veins now; my tendons are stretchable metal cords, my bones made to be unbreakable, my organs removed and replaced with filters. Do you truly wish for me to go on?" Amy snarled, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Amy, how could you let this happen? Sonic asked. "Me? How could I? Go to hell you rotten bastard! I was a child, I couldn't stand on my own so I leaned against my friends and they all ditched me because I wasn't worth it!" Amy screamed, "And then the only people who wanted me were other freaks like me!" "What do you mean by other freaks?" Tails asked her carefully. Amy smirked darkly, "Them."

CLIFF HANGER!Review me and I will write more. I want at least 10 reviews and I don't care if you send them over and over again.


	2. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey it's me, Bloody Kaoru! Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has been AWFUL! Also, I got this new boyfriend, and get this…. I've been crushing dead over heels for this boy since two years ago and he's **_also_** liked me since two years ago! XD!

So I've been really busy with him like, everyday and every free moment I have. Yes, I know what you're thinking, 'That's **REALLY **unhealthy to be this connected.' And I do agree with it but he loves texting me and we just can't seem to stay away from one another. Yeah, that's soooo not good to be like this….oh well.

On my birthday, he got me this totally sick, completely wicked promise ring, (which I told him not to get me anything and then he goes and wastes all this money on me and says it's worth it if it's for me, *sighing while shaking head* men,) in which he promised to…..**MARRY ME!** Ha-ha, so I've been pretty busy with him and his family are already calling themselves my in-laws so that's good, right? I swear I'll update as soon as I can so **PLEASE hang in there! **

I know I've been M.I.A. for a long time but I'm trying and I've been working on some new stories for you guys and adding onto old ones so I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry and this is on all my stories so you all can find out. Feel free to message me though in case you have something you want added so I can put it in. Thank you!Xoxo


	3. Children?

Hey, I'm back! Sorry, I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do for this chapter so here it is! Also, it's pronounced Ar-ack-na, Arachna.

Recap:

_"Amy, how could you let this happen? Sonic asked. "Me? How could I? Go to hell you rotten bastard! I was a child, I couldn't stand on my own so I leaned against my friends and they all ditched me because I wasn't worth it!" Amy screamed, "And then the only people who wanted me were other freaks like me!" "What do you mean by other freaks?" Tails asked her carefully. Amy smirked darkly, "Them."_

End of Recap:

"Who are 'them'?" Tails asked. "The other rejections you failed to save. There are plenty of us that you all deemed unworthy to save." Amy shrugged. "Amy, we had no idea that this was even going on." Tails said calmly. "I figured that, or you just didn't care enough to save us." Amy shrugged again. "Amy, if he had known, we would have come for you, honest!" Cream exclaimed. "Believe what you wish Cream, but we both know none of you would have even cared enough to even lift a finger." Amy sighed, deeply annoyed.

"But-" Rouge was cut off as a smaller, higher pitched female voice yelled, "Mommy!" towards Amy. Amy turned around to see a small, white and pink hedgehog running to her. When she was about two yards away, she tripped and landed on her face. "Mommy, she's being mean to me again!" She cried, her bright pink, rimmed in white eyes held tears that fell down her face. She had to be only four. Her quills went down to her lower back in small ringlet curls and they started as pink and faded to white at the ends while the rest of her fur was pink except for her fingers and toes which were white.

She wore a white, fluffy sweater with pink shorts and white, mid calf boots and knee high pink and white stripped socks. She ran over to Amy, wrapping her small arms around her right leg. "There, there Mercy. She won't harm you; you know your sister would never hurt you." Amy sighed in a sweet, harmonic voice. "Then why is Arachna so mean to me?" Mercy cried into Amy's leg. "Hush now child, there's no need to cry now. You are safe now." Amy said as she picked Mercy up and held her close to her chest.

"Mommy, why does Arachna hate me so much?" Mercy asked, sniffling. "Arachna doesn't hate you baby, you know as well as I do that your sister is the divinity of all that is cruel just as you are the divinity of all that is good. It is in your sister's nature to hate and destroy just as it is in your nature to bless and rebuild." Amy said calmly with a smile on her lips. "But, she's so mean to me and she calls me names and takes my stuff from me." Mercy whimpered.

"Baby girl, she only does that because she is angry that you remake what she obliterates. You're everything that hurts her just as she is everything that hurts you." Amy said softly. "Why do we have to be this way mommy?" Mercy asked her. "Because my dearest, your sister got my genes just as you got your father's." Amy whispered into her daughter's ear. "Mommy, where's daddy now?" Mercy asked slowly. "Mercy, you know better than to ask that question. Now go run along and play with Esme while I go find your sister and Lorelei, okay?" Amy said.

"Yes mommy." Mercy said as she bowed her head and walked away. "I didn't know you had children." Tails said. "You know nothing of me, why would you know if I gave birth to children?" Amy asked. "You're so young though." A female voice said. Sally came to the front of the group. "I am nineteen, I am able to reproduce, and you, you are unwelcomed here. Leave this town." Amy snarled at Sally. "Mother, who are these people?" another female voice said in a dark, threatening, almost whisper.

Amy turned around to see another four year old female hedgehog with pink and black quills. She had straight pink quills that faded to black as well as he hands and feet. She wore a black, short sleeved shirt with a pink long sleeved shirt under it and black pants with holes at the knees and black and pink striped shoes. "Arachna, there you are. I was about to go look for you and Lorelei." Amy said calmly. "Who are they?" Arachna asked again. "Where is Lorelei?" Amy asked. "Answer me first mother and I'll answer you." Arachna smirks, challenging her. "Now, mother, you and I both know it's impolite to answer someone's question with another question." Arachna grins darkly. "And I am your mother, therefore you answer to me." Amy challenged back. Suddenly, just as Arachna was going to answer, Amy glared and the shadows begin moving towards the little girl, unnoticed by her until it's too late

CLIFF HANGER!Review me and I will write more. I want at least 10 reviews and I don't care if you send them over and over again.


End file.
